


"Je t'aime. Je t'aime tellement."

by Hereisthere_gg



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, I juust purely wrote what my instincts told me to, Instinctual Writing, Love, Suicide Attempt, and nothing else, and something beautiful will occur, but its beautiful, follow your instincts, so kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-17 00:44:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9296723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hereisthere_gg/pseuds/Hereisthere_gg
Summary: "Je t'aime.""Je t'aime.""Je t'aime tellement."""Je t'aime tellement.""Je t'aime tellement et rien ne changera jamais cela.""Je t'aime tellement et rien ne changera jamais cela."They love each other. They love each other so much. So much. Their love is never ending, because they are beautiful together and always will be.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prepare for the sappiest ride of your life. It's gonna get bumpy. Buckle in, take a bag of pretzels for when the popcorn's all gone, sit back, and relax as this visual novel takes off in flight.
> 
> My words make no sense???? Ah well. Nothing I can do about it except stop talking
> 
> But even then that won't work because they will stay inside and bottle all up and that's No Good.
> 
> Ugh. stop.
> 
> Anyway!!! Here you go!

Marinette was concerned when Adrien hadn't attended school for a few days. What only fueled her concerns was that a rumored search party would go look for the Agreste by tomorrow.

 

So she, as Ladybug, planned to search the whole of Paris. 

 

With Chat by her side, of course.

* * *

 

Chat didn't show up that night, which she deemed as usual, but passed it off. She hadn't told him during their last meeting that she planned on looking for Adrien; if anything, she only hinted at not going out, for fear of having to do her homework late at night. So it was no wonder Chat hadn't shown up.

 

* * *

Two days. Adrien Agreste was classified as a missing person, and search parties were sent out to scout the whole of Paris, once paid handsomely. Ladybug soon joined the ranks, making the search much faster.

* * *

 

There was an old mansion on the outskirts of Paris, she saw after searching farther than usual. Inside, she could see a light, which revealed itself to be a flashlight. Swinging by and landing in front of the front door, she knocked.

 

Nothing. She used her yo-yo not unlike a grappling hook and hung suspended from the chimney in front of the window the light was coming from.

 

Inside, sat one Adrien Agreste.

 

_("I found you so sadly in that one corner of the house no one goes to")_

 

Ladybug knocked on the window, attempting to at least conceal some is her surprise. Adrien started and turned. In his hand, she could see a small knife gripped tightly. Ladybug gasped.

 

_("Why were you in that corner were you so sad that you")_

 

Adrien was shaking like a leaf. In carefully measured tones, Ladybug tried to tell him to open the window through the glass.

 

Adrien slowly shook his head with wide eyes.

 

_("Decided to kill yourself inside of yourself because you wanted to be in that one place...")_

 

Ladybug didn't know what this place was. But she could see a fireplace, and on the mantle, she could see a significantly younger Adrien, and an older woman, most likely his mother. "Was this his old home?" She asked under her breath. No one answered.

 

_("That one place where no one could hurt you, you could just be without being")_

 

Adrien continued shaking his head. Ladybug gave him a pleading look.

 

_("You could exist without existing")_

 

Adrien visibly gripped the knife tighter. Ladybug tried to keep any suspicions at bay. Maybe it isn't what she thought.

 

_("And you love it there so")_

 

Adrien's eyes flicked over to the picture on the mantel. He swallowed. The knife inches higher, to a place it shouldn't go.

 

_("You **wanted** ")_

 

Closer. Ladybug shouted.

 

_("To **stay there** ")_

 

Ladybug shouted again as she could see cold metal against warm skin.

 

**_("Forever")_ **

 

A slit of red.

 

With a swing, the glass of the window was broken. Before Adrien blinked, the knife was taken from his hands and thrown out of sight. The cut felt cold on his neck.

 

_("But I found you")_

 

Ladybug gave him a hard look, though her eyes betrayed sadness. Her lips curved to form one word.

 

_("And I said")_

"("No.")"

 

_("And you hate me for it.")_

 

Ladybug took a single breath as Adrien's shock turned to anger. He yelled at her about not understanding, about how hard it is, about how he just couldn't take it, couldn't do it anymore, he can't, he won't, he won't let her take him back.

 

Ladybug only smiled and hugged him.

 

_("I'm okay...with that little fact because as long as you're okay.")_

 

.

 

 

_("I'm fine.")_

 

Marinette was fine. She could say that honestly, though even to herself it sounded like a lie.

 

Adrien was back. But Adrien ignored everyone. Adrien opened to stay home the first couple days. But that was okay. He was alive. That was more than enough.

 

  
_(I'm sorry I put you through that again but I had to i guess I'm selfish right.)_?? No.

 

_("We're both fine.")_

 

Marinette noticed that when she visited for the first time, Gabriel may have greeted her with a smile, and Adrien may have actually looked content standing next to him, unlike the old painting that used to be there, now long since taken down. She was happy with this fact, too.

 

**("We're both fine.")**

 

Ladybug greeted Chat on their patrol. Chat, distracted, hummed in response.

 

"Chat," Ladybug traced a spot on her suit. "In a private place, I'd be okay with us knowing each other's identities."

 

_("No need to worry,_

**Because we're both")**

 

Marinette couldn't help but laugh and cry. Chat was Adrien.

 

_**("Fine.")** _

~

**("I love you,")**

 

"I love you."

 

_("You love me,")_

 

"I love you too."

 

_**("And that's all okay.")** _

 

_**("Because it took a little bit for us to notice")** _

 

They laughed together at their own obliviousness.

 

**("But Bugginette,")**

 

Marinette smiled at him.

 

_("But Chaton,")_

 

Adrien smiled at her.

 

_**("But Mon Cherie")** _

 

They locked their fingers together, one by one.

 

Thy liked into each other's eyes and read their stories to each other out loud, as only they could in their windows into each other's souls.

 

**("Je t'aime tellement et j'ai pensé que tu ne saurais jamais")**

 

Doubt. Marinette smiled.

 

( _"(I love you so much and I thought you would never know)"_ )

 

Uncertainty. Adrien could only grin.

 

**_("And now you do")_ **

 

They smiled at each other, pure bliss flowing between them.

 

_**("And I'm so happy.")** _

 

_**~~~___---.** _

 

Adrien often expressed apologies to events that wasn't his fault. The copier jamming. Breaking something. His mother's disappearance. 

 

" **("Je suis désolé. je suis vraiment désolé. Je suis tellement désolée")**  


" _ **("If only I'd known.")**_ "

 

She was always there to sooth his doubts.

 

**("...mais heureuse ne pourrait jamais commencer à décrire ce que je ressens, je t'aime ma chérie, de tout mon cœur Et je le ferai toujours.")**

 

Adrien always accepted her assurances with a bright smile and an assurance of his own that he understood and that he was okay.

 

" _("...but happy could never begin to describe how I feel; I love you my darling, with all my heart. And I always will.")_ "

 

( **"...je t'aime."** )

 

( _"...je t'aime."_ )

 

" _ **(** **"Je t'aime.** **Je t'aime tellement.** Je t'aimerai aux extrémités de la terre,_ **plus que les sables du temps** _, que les étoiles,_ **que le soleil et la lune,** _parce que tu es tout pour moi, **ma chère.** **Tout et bien plus encore.** **N'oublie jamais, je t'aime, je t'aimerai pour toujours, et rien ne changera jamais ça**_ -" _ **)**_ "

 

" _("Mon Chaton.")_ "

 

" **("Ma Dame")** "

 

 

 

 

_< 3_

 

 

 

 

** _The end._ **

**Author's Note:**

> Fin.
> 
>  
> 
> "("I love you. I love you so much. I will love you at the ends of the earth, more than the sands of time, than the stars, the sun and the moon, because you are everything to me. Never forget, I love you, I will love you forever, and nothing will ever change that ")"
> 
> "Je t'aime."


End file.
